Black Licorice- A Tale of Forbidden Love
by HunsonAbadiamonds
Summary: During the Marceline and the Scream Queens Concert tour with Princess Bubblegum as her manager; one of their stops is the Nightosphere. During their seven day concert visit, Hunson Abadeer and Princess Bubblegum fall in love which they must keep secret at all costs. WARNING- Chapter 3 will have an M rating.
1. Chapter 1- Unfortunatley

Chapter 1- Unfortunately

The blood rushed to her rose pink face, the moment he laid his crimson eyes on her. Her eyes grew wide with surprise; she felt something like she had never felt before. This sensation flooded through her, from her blushing face to her dainty finger tips, folded in a polite manner on the tacky kitchen table. "And you!" He said in a boisterous voice, "You must be Princess Bubblegum! I've heard so much about you!" He was all smiles, and Bubblegum on the inside, was becoming a delirious mess. She had formally never met Marceline's father, but she had heard gruesome rumors about his ruthless behavior and chaotic grotesque form, yet there was something about him that made her saccharine heart beat faster than an executioner's drum. Marceline growing anxious and increasingly embarrassed by her father's behavior made it clear that it was time for her and the rest of the band to leave the room. Tree Trunks hadn't even finished baking her apple pie, the cinnamon aroma filled the kitchen, as feelings of tension filled inside Bubblegum and Hunson. The two stared at each other on the way out of the kitchen, their stare was unbreakable, Marceline didn't seem to notice.

Bubblegum stood backstage while the Scream Queens played for an audience of nearly a thousand demons and ghouls, beneath the blood red sky. Their heavy rock and roll pierced the ears of the creatures and caused them to cheer and roar. During the second set, Bubblegum found herself alone backstage, BMO had gone to the hot dog carriage on the west end of the Nightostadium. Bubblegum felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked down, it was blue was ice, it was Hunson's. She turned around quickly, Hunson was smiling at her, gazing at her. Her eyes became glassy, she felt as if she was under a spell. Hunson exclaimed softly, "Are…are you enjoying the show?" The princess nodded her head gently. "Marceline is quite talented." She answered. Hunson responded, "Yes, my little girl truly is a gem…she makes me so proud…what also won me over was her manager." He winked at her. Bubblegum felt her face becoming feverish, she wanted more than anything just to fall into his arms, she couldn't explain why. She could not come to a logical conclusion for her feelings. "Thank you, ." He put his finger to her pink lips, and whispered, "Call me Hunson." His hand moved from her lips to her cheek softly stroking her blushing candy visage with his long elegant cerulean fingers. He looked around to make sure no one was backstage with them, making sure no one could possibly see the two. He leaned in and pressed his pale lips to hers. Their kiss began soft and shy, but after a few moments became frenzied and passionate, Bubblegum dropped her clip board and threw her arms around the ruler of the Nightosphere. He severed their kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, making eye contact simultaneously. "I don't know what's come over me, Princess. I can't contain this any longer." Bubblegum's eyes were fixed on him, at first she was speechless, but then, "I…feel the same…" Her voice trembled, he intimidated her but made her heart burst with unspeakable affection. He squeezed her to his chest even tighter, "Unfortunately…I'm in love with you." His blood red eyes seemed to pierce straight through her. "Unfortunately…I'm in love with you too."

They heard footsteps and quickly pushed each other away. PB picked up her clip board and straightened herself out, whilst Hunson ran back to where he was standing during the show. In the few stray moments before he left her, he took hold of her hand and said, "Come and see me tonight." He let go of her small hand and sprinted away. It was BMO, enjoying a hotdog, "Princess, would you like some hotdog? It is delicious." PB shook her head and politely said no thank you. Her mind was somewhere else, she looked out to the audience and caught sight of Lord Abadeer, gazing straight back at her.


	2. Chapter 2- The Diner

Following the concert which proved to be a huge success, Hunson insisted on taking his daughter to dinner, he invited the Princess to join them. She obliged, hesitantly. Marceline sensed something went astray but she could not pin point exactly what. BMO and Tree Trunks declined on the dinner and decided to go back to the Nightosphere Hotel for the evening. As they sat down for dinner in the 1950s style retro diner, Marceline whispered to Bubblegum that she didn't want to sit next to her dad, "He's so glob damn annoying I can't take it. You sit next to him. Distract him from embarrassing me; tell him about candy kingdom life." Bubblegum's eyes grew wide like cherry pies, "Sure…Marceline…sure." Marceline sat on the opposite end of the booth whilst Bubblegum sat down beside Hunson. A look of slight surprise covered his face. Bubblegum could not let her feelings for the demon lord distract her; she was sitting next to the only man she's ever felt love for…or what she presumed was love. She attempted to mask her sensations of love and affection for infatuation but the effort was hopeless. She had trouble accepting the fact that she had fallen in love…with a man full of chaotic evil.

Bubblegum put on a jubilant face and to distract her mind with conversation of her life in the candy kingdom and all the interesting endeavors she is included in. Hunson listened intently, and then spoke over her speaking of how his duties are far more dangerous than hers could ever be. "Excuse me , but I think we both have an important position of power, and they should be mutually respected." Hunson raised his eyebrows then gave a shy smile as he cut into the rare steak he ordered. He then proceeded to drop his knife on the seat beside him, it hit PB's hand. He reached down to get it, squeezing the princess' hand in the process. She jumped slightly. Marceline looked up from her plate of spaghetti and asked what the matter was. Bubblegum thought quickly, "Um…it's kind of cold in here. I should have brought a sweater. I got a chill." Marceline replied, "Well I don't feel the cold so, I wouldn't know Bonnibel." Hunson then proceeded to take off his jacket and placed it on Bubblegum. She felt herself blushing again. "We don't want our manager to be cold." Hunson said with a sweet tone of voice. She wanted more than anything at that moment to kiss his fine blue lips, to stroke his handsome face. His bone structure was perfect, a ruggedly handsome man. His hair was jet black and slicked back with pomade, it curled at the base of his neck. She caught herself staring, and just focused on eating. Her heart was pounding even harder now. She thought to herself, "How could this have happened to me?"

here...


	3. Chapter 3- Forbidden (M rating)

Marceline and her father worked out that they would stay at his mansion for the week instead of the Inn that Tree Trunks, BMO, and the rest of the band decided to sleep. Bonnibel was uneasy about staying the mansion, Hunson's words lingered in her head like and echo as they stepped inside the lavish the home; "Come and see me tonight…" Its style was gothic with only a few shades of reds and blacks to the furniture and the walls. Marceline went to her room and nearly passed out from exhaustion. Bubblegum was wide awake. Before she stepped inside the guest room, Hunson looked into her eyes. She glanced inside the room for a moment. She knew she could refuse these feelings but the peculiar thing was she didn't want to; she enjoyed this new found love. She hesitated, clenched her fists, and then flung herself into his arms. He embraced her fervently to his torso. He looked up at him with tears in her sugary eyes, "I don't understand this…Why do I love you?" He kissed her tenderly and replied, "I ask myself the same…We are so different….yet so alike." He ran his fingers through her sleek hot pink sticky hair. "I didn't know you were gentle." She whispered. "I may be evil, but I know how to love." He replied in a stern voice. He picked her up and carried her down the long dreary hallway to the master bedroom. She didn't feel afraid anymore, she didn't tremble. She felt natural in his arms. She noticed how finely manicured his claws were, how sharp his fangs were; but she didn't care. "I wouldn't hurt you Bonnibel. I know what you're thinking." Her face was puzzled. "I can sense your thoughts and qualms. It's a talent of mine." He said giving that smile that made her weak in the knees, "Thank Glob he's carrying me." She thought.

When they approached the bedroom she caught sight of the bed, it was king sized, covered in crimson satin blankets and sheets, the bed posts were made of blackened branches with bones on the bases. The walls were covered with all kinds of weapon paraphernalia and photographs of the Demon Lord in all types of events and company. She even noticed one from a gold outing with Peppermint Butler. "I didn't know you knew Peppermint Butler." She expressed. "Oh Peppermint Butler and I go back a long time, before the war. Over a thousand years…" Bubblegum knew all about the Mushroom war and its legacy of destruction, but she was born hundreds of years following. "The war was a mess I lost Marcie and many others; I was fighting a strange type of evil, not the kind of evil I tolerate with…but enough about that, bad memories."

He laid her down on the bed and crawled upon her, in a partial straddle. "Are you sure you want to do this with me my sweet darling?" Bonnibel knew this was what she wanted, "Yes, Hunson. Yes." He undid the buttons of his jacket and pulled off his polo shirt. She noticed a pink jeweled amulet around his neck but chose not to question it. "I've been working out a lot, because I tend to eat a ton of food…and souls." He chuckled. She noticed his bulky belly but didn't mind. He then pulled off striped dress containing many lavender and pink designs. Their clothes found a place on the floor. Hunson laid himself on top of her, their hearts were beating rapidly as one. He began to thrust gently at first, his hips bucked as he cradled himself in-between her thighs. Bubblegum cried out passionately as Hunson continued to thrust his pale cerulean body into hers. His moans became louder and heavier, the fiery red of his eyes began to glow brighter as they continued their rhythmic love making. She arched up and put her arms around him, he followed suit, her body hadn't felt such pleasure in ages. She had begun to feel a sharp pain; Hunson was digging his claws into her back, scratching her unknowingly. She let out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure, she didn't tell him to stop she didn't care about anything at that moment. Her crown fell off and hit the floor. His eyes were now glowing and his demeanor changed. They kissed in hot and explosive frenzy. Their eyes met in between. "Hunson! Hunson!" She cried. She didn't care who heard them. Hunson began to cried out the Princess' name with every carnal jaunt of his hips. His long serpentine like tongue escaped from his fangs and licked the princess' face. His hair was no longer slicked back in a perfect style, it was now in a coal black mess. Bonnibel managed to speak during the Lord's reign of pleasure over her, "H-Hunson. W-won't Marceline hear us?" He paused for a moment and answered with a simple, "No. This room is soundproof." His moaning grew to a demanding mix of grunts and cries of yes. He pinned her by the shoulders to the bed as they began to reach their climax. The rim around his eyes transitioned from a bright yellow to a deathly black. At last they reached the pinnacle of their pleasure, their voices echoed through the room like battle cries. Hunson gave out and collapsed upon her. He lifted his head, his eyes now returning to normal. He kissed Bubblegum's lips softly; she pushed back the strains of hair from his large hypnotizing eyes. "You're lips taste so sweet. He continued to kiss her. "We have to keep this a secret." She sat up in bed, the blankets covering her nakedness. Hunson gazed at her and replied, "I know…I know. You'll be here for a week…its going to kill me when you leave…" His eyes became glassy. PB stroked his demonically handsome face, saying nothing. The two fell asleep in each other's arms to the chaos of the Nightosphere that surrounded them.


End file.
